


First Contact

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Amunet is the name of Leslie's ship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, amunet isnt, norvok is very confused and cannot speak english, norvoks an alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: in which, amunets a pilot and norvoks the last of his kindalso known as, I need to get back into battlestar galatica





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> the "alien language" is Zulu.  
Zulu is a south African language, but I figured it worked best for this? I think its a really beautiful language too. Im sorry for mistakes if you know / are fluent in the language.

"These poor creatures. . ." Leslie's voice came gently. She was heartbroken at the sight of millions of dead beings that looked just like humans.

"_Be careful where you step. Don't wanna disrespect their culture._" Leonard Snart said through the comlinks.

The alien race had been wiped out entirely by another race. They'd supposedly been at a cold war for a while, but the opposing planet finally snapped and killed the entire planet. Leslie Jocoy, Barry Allen, and Leonard Snart had been sent down to look for survivors, each on separate parts of the small planet.

Not even the birds would chirp on this planet. . . It was horrifying.

Leslie was about to call in for negative on her search, when she heard a twig break and a noise.

It sounded like it came from a creature of sorts.

Drawing her weapon, she held it toward the ground and approached the direction of the sound.

She was right.

One survivor. No more than one.

She holstered her weapon and tapped her ear piece.

"I found someone."

She knelt down to him. He was tucked against the tree with his knees against his chest. He was terrified.

He was clearly one of their soldiers. His long, shaved brown hair was hanging in his face. Behind it though, Leslie could see one brown eye and one completely white eye, like he had no pupil.

"Hey, it's okay."

She knew he probably didn't understand him, but she figured he'd sense the comforting aura of herself.

"You're gonna come with us, alright? You're gonna be safe with us."

She carefully stood and held out her hand. Hesitantly, he took it and she helped him up.

"I'm heading to my fighter with him."

"_Affirmative. We haven't found anyone else._" Barry's voice chimed.

". . . One more round. Then kill the search."

". . . _Copy_."

It always hurt when they didn't find any survivors of anything, but that was part of the job.

* * *

Leslie landed back on the mothership and helped the alien out of her fighter.

She steadied him, then he looked at her fighter.

His eyes looked over the writing on the side.

"_Amunet."_

"What?"

He pointed to the fighter then to her.

"Amunet?"

Leslie nodded. "Yeah. Yeah you can call me Amunet if you want."

She held out her hand and he stuck his in hers.

"I'm gonna take you to our medical staff. They'll make sure you're not hurt." She said, leading him out of the hanger.

He looked around frantically, interested in everything. Once they arrived at the medical bay, he started panicking.

The basis of a human medical center must not have been as. . . Real as the ones on his planet.

Or maybe it was the three scalpuls on the table.

Leslie quickly calmed him down.

"They won't use those on you, Darling." She said softly. "They in fact, are gonna put them away now."

She glared over her shoulder at the blonde scientist, who rolled his eyes and put the small knives up.

The alien relaxed and Leslie sat him on the bed.

"What's your name?"

He blinked.

Context didn't work much, did it?

She thought for a moment then pointed to herself. "Amunet."

She gestured to him.

That he caught on to.

". . . Norvok."

She smiled at him. "Such a nice name."

He just tilted his head.

". . . Well I'm gonna leave you with the doctors, okay?"

"Ngiyabesaba." Norvok murmured.

Leslie paused, glancing at the scientist. She stood and headed for the door before stopping herself.

"Be careful with him. He seems to be shaken up from the fight and I don't want him to have a panic attack or something." 

The scientist nodded then snapped his fingers at the other doctor, approaching the alien.

* * *

She heard her name being yelled.

Well, what Norvok had nicknamed her.

Leslie hurried into the lab to find Norvok curled against the wall and the scientist - Clyde Mardon - looking petrified.

"What happened?"

"He-"

Rather than listening, she carefully wrapped her arms around Norvok, cooing to him. 

"I'm here. You're okay." 

She hadn't noticed at first but there was a prosthetic eye on the bedside. 

It took her a moment to make the connection that it was _his_ eye.

She looked at Clyde, who was still trying to calm himself down.

"What'd he do?" She whispered. 

"Something. . . Came out of his eye socket." Clyde answered.

". . . I'm gonna keep him in my quarters tonight. To make sure he feels safe." Leslie said, running her fingers through the dark brown hair.

"Ngiyimpi. Akudingeki yesabe." Norvok muttered. She couldn't tell if it was insulting or self deprecating.

* * *

It was now two A.M.

Leslie was just starting to fall asleep when she heard shuffling next to her bedside. She glanced up and Norvok was standing near her bed.

He looked nervous and confused. 

"Can't sleep, huh?" Leslie asked. She frowned, remembering he wouldn't understand her. 

She noticed the soft satin and cotton blue angel-bear stuffie. She had given it to him hoping he'd take it as a sign of peace. 

She smiled slightly and moved back her blankets. 

"You can lay by me." 

She hated treating him like a child, but it seemed to be how he best responded to her. 

He reluctantly laid down beside her on the bed, snuggling up against her.

His body was cold. At least 30% less than hers.

She laid the covers back down over the both of them and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Ngiyabonga." He murmured, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
Ngiyabesaba - "I fear them."  
Ngiyimpi. Akudingeki yesabe. -"I am a warrior. I should not fear them."  
Ngiyabonga - "Thank you."


End file.
